


В Найтмьюте ничего не случается

by WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Низкий рейтинг [3]
Category: Insomnia (2014), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Гарольд Финч устал убегать и прятаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Найтмьюте ничего не случается

**Author's Note:**

> «Уолтер Финч теперь живет на Аляске» — цитата из к/ф «Бессонница». Ну а почему Гарольду Финчу не жить на Аляске? Ну собственно некоторый пересказ фильма «Бессонница» с Финчем в роли убивца старшеклассницы, а почему бы Ризу и не понестись к нему по первому зову? А что у компУтеров могут быть друг от друга сынки и дочки, я знаю, потому что дедуля Хайнлайн так сказал!

_A heart that's full up like a landfill  
_ _A job that slowly kills you  
_ _Bruises that won't heal  
_ _  
_ _You look so tired, unhappy  
_ _Bring down the government  
_ _They don't, they don't speak for us  
_ _  
_ _I'll take a quiet life  
_ _A handshake of carbon monoxide  
_ _No alarms and no surprises  
_ _No alarms and no surprises  
_ _No alarms and no surprises  
_ _  
_ _Silent  
_ _Silent_  
  
здесь и далее цитируется композиция Radiohead — No Surprises

 

В городках вроде этого никогда ничего не случается. И уж тем более из таких городков никогда не приходят номера. До недавних пор, по крайней мере, ни одного не было. А потом бац — и сразу два. 

В городках вроде этого ничего не случается, потому что население их сравнимо с количеством слов, которые теснятся на половинке странички в каком-нибудь путеводителе. Ловля и переработка палтуса. Палтус-хуялтус. Но здесь до сих пор кто-то ухитряется рождаться. Кто-то приезжает — сбегает — сюда, чтобы остаться. Как из другого мира, с далекой планеты. Для кого-то Найтмьют — это дом. А кто-то умудряется обе своих определяющих даты вписать в историю Найтмьюта — дата рождения, дата смерти. И ты сам, заключенный в промежуток между датами. Твое имя, возраст, рост, вес, группа крови. Данные супруга. Количество детей. Родословная, как у породистой собачки. А тебя словно из приюта взяли, когда ты уж и перестал надеяться и морально подготовился к усыплению.

В Найтмьюте ничего не случается, но бывают и исключения. Кассандра, «дочка» Машины, давно не присылавшая номеров, вдруг просыпается. Что подумает об этом мать? А папаша, Самаритянин? Но все это мало заботит Риза. Это подробности, без которых можно и обойтись. Джон снова бежит по следу — потрепанный, но не утративший пока что нюха служебный пес. Где-то там, в далеком Найтмьюте, там, где палтус, палтус… палтус и палтус, — там, за сотни миль, — рука Хозяина, что коснется загривка, и все будет так, как давно уже не было — правильно. Просто для протокола: а еще в Найтмьюте — заготовка бревен, и мусорный карьер с небольшую гору, и ночи, цветом как день, — в это время года. И труп старшеклассницы, Кэй Коннелл. Чистенький, отмытый, единственный изъян — цепочка синяков по горлу, будто ожерелье. Кто-то расщедрился девчонке на подарок, который уже навсегда. 

Может, Фаско поехал бы с ним, но они только два месяца как проводили его на пенсию. Не стоило его сейчас трогать — сын влип в проблемы, Джон помог всем, чем сумел, но теперь Лайонелу требовалось спровадить парня подальше и самому поехать, чтобы за всем присмотреть на новом месте. Да Джон бы и не позвал. Что-то говорило ему, шептало в оба уха в ночной тишине, хоть он вроде бы еще не стал психом и не общался с Машиной, а тем более Кассандрой, как Рут, — что в Найтмьюте он должен быть один. 

Джон не позвал бы Лайонела еще и потому, что на вечеринке по поводу собственного отхода на покой Фаско поднял тост — минералка с ломтиком лайма — за то, что Ризу уж точно не придется теперь рыдать над его трупом, стоя на коленях, и крича: «Я отомщу за своего друга, ведь ему оставался только день до пенсии!». Не придется. Уж точно не придется. Были у них за эти годы дела, и громкие — сидеть, не высовываясь, уж никак не получалось, да Джон с каким-то маниакальным упорством и не хотел сидеть тихо: что-то толкало его в спину, заставляя лезть под пули и, когда все стихало, сожалеть о собственной проклятой неуязвимости. А для мелких ран был доктор Фарух. И иногда — Шоу . 

***

Риз устал, как не уставал никогда в жизни. Спекся, наверное. Тренированное тело по-прежнему слушалось приказов, своих и чужих, и лишние мысли дисциплинированно строились в шеренгу и шли из черепа вон — тоже по приказу, но вот с ними получалось все реже. У каждого солдата есть лимит сражений — Джон явно близился к своему второму, если не третьему, рубежу.

Получив сигнал, номер Кэй Коннелл, Риз не раздумывая снялся с места. Сколько бы ни предстояло пробыть в Найтмьюте, он прихватил минимум багажа. Путешествовать Джон привык налегке. Седой служака-пес почуял полузабытый запах и понесся по давно остывшему следу. Потому что вместе с номером Кэй Кассандра выдала и номер Финча. Уолтера Финча — вот такое Гарольд теперь выбрал имя-прикрытие. Словно решил больше не прятаться. Или наоборот — задумал проверить, правда ли, что надежнее всего прятать что-либо, положив его на самом виду. Знакомьтесь, Уолтер Финч, профессор литературы, бывший автор каких-то там детективчиков, преподаватель писательских курсов в Богом забытом городке, насмерть провонявшем палтусом. 

К Кэй Коннелл Джон не успел. А и будто не ждал, что успеет, хотя вылетел первым рейсом. Кассандра направляла его, пока могла. В Найтмьюте камер видеонаблюдения — по пальцам пересчитать, и даже мобильники далеко не у каждого. Из проезжающих машин, в обоих здешних барах, даже в полицейском участке оглушительно неслись кантри да блюз, а Ризу казалось — его окутывала тишина, плотная, хоть ножом ее режь, — плотная и белая, как здешний туман. 

Тишина, пусть и мнимая, да еще холод — вот тот настоящий, — привели Риза в странное состояние полной сосредоточенности. Будто он видел свой путь, видел то, что ждет в финале — а больше ничего и не имело ровным счетом никакого значения. В тумане видимость хреновая, Риз знал это прекрасно, но тут было другое. 

Он не успел к Кэй, но вполне успел к Гарольду.

Ведь, наверное, можно было как-то по-другому организовать встречу, пусть все они и вынуждены были прятаться. Способы-то все равно оставались. Вот даже Шоу прекратила беситься по поводу крайней степени дебилизма, который люди подцепляют, едва перешагнув порог отдела страховой компании, где она томилась последние годы. Не раз и не два Джон и Шоу оказывали друг другу первую помощь — ну что за ерунда, просто два солдата чинят друг друга. Риз и сам про себя думал, что стал сдавать, а вот про Шоу — ни за что. 

***

У девочки — глаза, как у молодого волчонка, и улыбка-оскал. Может, такой была Шоу, встреться они, когда ей было двадцать два-двадцать три. Девочка — дружелюбный старательный щенок, с готовностью упавший кверху белым мохнатым пузом, встретив матерого пса. Ну, в этом-то с Шоу никакого сходства. Смотрела на него снизу вверх, все болтала, как взяла одно из его дел как тему для диплома, но вовремя остановилась, оценив паузу, повисшую после того, как она замолчала и предоставила право слова старшему товарищу. Девочка делала первые шаги в деле, которым Джон занимался… сколько там? Она готовилась спасать жизни, хотя в этой глуши самые серьезные дела — мордобой в баре да охота без лицензии, или кто-нибудь рыбу «телефонит». А тут такое. Неудивительно, что обрадовалась такому напарнику, свалившемуся аж из самого Нью-Йорка. Ну уж тут раскрыть убийство Кэй Коннелл — точно раз плюнуть. Это ее шанс. По тому, как девочка вела машину, как притопывала свободной ногой, было видно, как не терпится ей снова вцепиться в расследование. Как девочка обрадовалась, когда Джон сказал, что ни в какой отель не поедет, сумку забросит в участок, пусть там до вечера или до ночи, или когда там удастся передохнуть, и валяется. Передохнуть или передохнуть — разница невелика. 

Девочку звали Элли. Она жила и делала все так, будто сдавала экзамен. То есть изо всех сил и желательно — чтоб на отлично. Риз сам когда-то был таким, пока жизнь всю дурь не повыбила. 

***

К Кэй Коннелл Джон не успел. Солдат добрался из пункта А в пункт Б согласно приказу, вот только — к кому?

Джон был и оставался отличным солдатом, и копом — каких поискать. Потому что убийцу Кэй нашел. Будь проклято чутье, сотни раз спасавшее его шкуру. Будь проклято все на свете, вместе с этим городком, о котором Риз никогда не слышал. Местные сами разобрались бы, что к чему, но вот он здесь, в Найтмьюте, воздух холоден и воняет палтусом, ночь не бывает по-настоящему темной, Джон никогда не видывал ночей белее, кругом туман, туман. Местные сами сложили бы два и два, но он справился быстрее, и теперь спрашивал себя — какого, собственно, хрена? Как такое вообще возможно? Почему человек, добрее и справедливее которого Джон Риз себе просто не представлял, пошел на убийство?

— Я просто хотел тебя позвать, Джон. Я не мог и не желал больше прятаться. Я знал, что кто-то из вас сюда приедет, и надеялся, что это будешь ты. И больше ни о чем меня не спрашивай. Кассандра прислала мне номер Кэй — та собиралась получить страховку, устроив взрыв газа, когда дома находилась вся семья — родители и младшие братья. Девочке хотелось огней большого города и прочей белиберды. Она была моей лучшей ученицей. Кто знает, может, стала бы знаменитой писательницей — воображение у девчонки работало на все двести процентов, язык только хромал. Я думал переубедить ее, а потом понял — нет, не тот случай, даже если дам ей денег — потом непременно захочет еще. Но зато это был случай увидеть тебя. 

Повернулся и пошел, и Риз его не останавливал. Просто тащился следом, без единого слова. Гарольд шел тяжело, припадая на ногу. Так они оказались у реки. Казалось, в чертовом городишке куда ни поверни — уткнешься в реку. Риз остановился на причале, а Финч продолжил идти. Не бежать — идти. 

По реке сплавлялись бревна. Сотни и тысячи начерно ободранных стволов. Как карикатура на метро поутру — каждый в своем личном пиздеце катит на работу с мутотой в мыслях и безысходностью в глазах, понимая и принимая, что является лишь пылинкой на языке Господа, ну плюнь тогда, Господи, что ли? А нет? Ну, ладно. Но почему тогда младенцам сразу после рождения не подсовывают подписать контракт — мол, осознаю и признаю, что я — всего лишь расходный материал и претензий не имею?

Финч шел-шел и ушел. От Риза. Под воду. Неудивительно, с его-то хромотой. Оступился, переставляя ногу с бревна на бревно. Намеренно или нет — не поймешь. Гадать Риз не собирался. Ухнул в воду как был. Вода распахнула темные свои объятия и обожгла тут же холодом. Было темно, над головой плавали пятна света — просветы меж плывущими бревнами. А Гарольда нигде не было. 

Прямо как в те времена до него. Прямо как в последние годы. То есть — было не привыкать, но смириться с этим казалось абсолютно и полностью невозможным. Остатки кислорода догорали в легких, Риз вынырнул глотнуть воздуха, и снова на глубину. Нырял и нырял, пока судорогой не стало сводить ноги. Набрал воздуха и нырнул снова, теперь уже ни на что не надеясь, теперь уже зная — Финча не найдет, а сам тот ни за что не выбрался бы. Риз почти застыл, лишь едва шевеля руками и ногами. На поверхность не хотелось. Вообще не хотелось ничего. Как будто остановились все часы в мире — зачем они нужны, когда время кончилось. Было, да все вышло. Только один человек на всем свете, один-единственный, не Джессика, которой тогда уже не стало, мог сказать ему: «Живи». И Риз послушался. Он всегда безупречно выполнял приказы, был идеальным солдатом. Только один человек мог бы сказать: «Не живи», и он бы подчинился. 

Может быть, где-то далеко завыл совсем уже старый Беар, будто почуяв произошедшее сквозь сотни миль, и Фаско недоуменно уставился на него — мол, чего чудишь, парень? Может, где-то далеко и еще дальше Рут недоуменно прислушивалась, потирала уши, жмурила глаза, пыталась искать возможные неполадки в себе самой, мало ли, вдруг где дефектная деталь — и не слышала ничего, потому что Машина почувствовала, что настоящего Хозяина теперь уже нет. 

Некому было отдать приказ умереть, но и некому — продолжать жить. Риз выбрался на деревянный помост и сел, свесив ноги. В голове была блаженная пустота, и окружающие звуки словно кто-то приглушил. С куртки и костюма лилась вода, седые волосы потемнели, потому что промокли. Солдат добрался из пункта А в пункт Б, но только — зачем?

Джон не помнил, сколько просидел так. Кто-то заорал прямо над ухом, кто-то называл его по имени. Судя по голосу, это была та девчонка, как там ее, Элли. Его куда-то вели, о чем-то спрашивали, требовали ответа. Потом отстали. Хотелось спать и ни о чем не думать. Спать и не просыпаться. Не вспоминать о Гарольде Финче, который устал прятаться, жить очередной чужой жизнью, и поэтому позвал его — вот так странно, и страшно, о Финче, замаравшем руки, чего никогда бы не сделал, если бы не подошел так близко к краю. Гарольду просто страшно было уходить одному. Вот в чем дело. Джон порадовался своей догадливости — взорвались фейерверки, в ночном небе, будто кто-то праздновал четвертое июля, высветился ответ.

Почти все дети боятся засыпать в темноте. Некоторые — боятся засыпать, если рядом нет никого. А есть такие, которые боятся не темноты и одиночества, а уснуть последними, остаться единственными бодрствующими во всем доме. И пусть дальше по коридору в родительской спальне храпит отец и тихонько бормочет во сне мать, внизу, рядом с гостиной, дрыхнет брат, нападающий школьной сборной по футболу, который всякому наваляет, и сопит под столом собака, от одного вида которой обделается любой хулиган, — но нет, ты остался последним в этом мире, они тебе не помогут, не успеют прибежать, когда за тобой придут чудовища. Вот как-то так. 

***

Сколько раз Риз спасал Финча, а Финч — его. Уже и не сосчитать. Сколько раз Джон думал, что не успеет, и потом, конечно, найдет и убьет виноватых, до каждого дотянется — и что потом? Но все равно успевал. Раз за разом. А вот теперь — нет. И кто же на этот раз виноват? А может, он просто-напросто сделал свою работу в последний раз? Защитил того, кого должен был стеречь, от того, чего тот сильнее всего боялся? Если так…

Чем-то его врачи накачали, мысли налезали одна на другую и были одна причудливее другой. Провалиться бы в сон. Уж Риз-то сам никогда не боялся ночной темноты и одиночества. А сон все где-то шлялся. Хотелось напиться, проанестезировать свою память. Загнать вновь в темноту всех тех покойников, что могли бы прийти по его душу, но не приходили — наверное, после смерти в них просыпалась совесть. 

Оставалось лишь лежать и думать, что рассказать, когда уже станет невозможным притворяться, что ни хрена не соображаешь. Хотел ли Финч, чтобы стало известно, кто в действительности убил Кэй Коннелл? 

Риз никогда не был особо религиозен, наверное, как любой средний американец, человек из толпы — в детстве послушно таскался в церковь, потому что мама так сказала, но потом это отмерло. А сейчас, плавая в полусне-полуяви, как в темной воде несколькими часами ранее, он думал и не мог перестать думать — а что, неужели Машина не создание Божье? Как все они, люди? Даже те, кто перестал быть людьми? 

Эти мысли были тяжелыми и вязкими, но Джон хватался за них до последнего, как ребенок за сломанные игрушки, которые жалко выбросить. В Найтмьюте же ничего не случается. Это правило, которое все затвердили. 

В Найтмьюте ничего не случается, но однажды там взял и случился Гарольд Финч. 

В его, Джона Риза, пустой и бессмысленной жизни взял и случился Гарольд Финч. Нет, пожалуйста, не наказывайте одного Гарольда. Они же оба… Оба виноваты. Это никакой там не стокгольмский синдром. И никакая не любовь. Это просто так — на все жизни, и не нужно никаких объяснений, все равно внятную историю сложить не выйдет. 

Риз цеплялся и цеплялся за реальность до последнего, но медикаменты там у себя устроили переброску сил и отвесили ему нехилого такого пинка, столкнув в бессознанку, и последнее, о чем он успел подумать, это про бар, где они с Карой должны были грохнуть одного мафиози, а тот, падая, уебашился простреленной головой о музыкальный автомат, который поворчал-поворчал, помигал кнопками, да и зарядил песенку о любви — совершенно кошмарную, такую, что и Джон, и Кара рассмеялись и ржали, как безумные, наверное, минут десять, а больше никто посмеяться не мог — все в баре были мертвы.

Найтмьюту такое и не снилось, в нем ведь никогда ничего не случается.

_This is my final fit_  
 _My final bellyache with_  
 _No alarms and no surprises_  
 _No alarms and no surprises_  
 _No alarms and no surprises please_  
 __  
 _Such a pretty house_  
 _And such a pretty garden_  
 _No alarms and no surprises_  
 _No alarms and no surprises  
_ _No alarms and no surprises please_


End file.
